inthebeginningfandomcom-20200214-history
Alé Avakian
First Encounter Alé Avakian, called Alé the Wanderer by some (mostly himself), is an enigmatic man. He was first encountered in the ruins of Alban, where he was found studying alone at the top of a tower populated by goblins and various giant vermin. Both the goblins and the vermin he claimed were his creations, which he left alone to fend for themselves and keep away unnecessary visitors. The arrival of a party of salvagers, therefore, was somewhat of a shock to him. He welcomed them however, and gave them food and a place to rest. That night they spent quite some time talking. He explained that he was a scholar, on a quest to learn all there was to know. His studies left him distanced from the outside world, and questioned the group on all that was happening in the land. He gave the party a magical bracelet with which they could contact him over long distance, in hopes that they would fill him in on current events. In the morning, having seemingly not slept, he bid them farewell. Marr, a fellow scholar, chose to stay behind to study and attempt to convince Alé to move his stuff to another depository of knowledge nearby. Curse Breaker Alé was contacted for assistance after the group met up with Sid. He asked them to come back to the tower where he entertained them once again, with Marr's assistance, and set to examining Sid's curse. After discussion into the nature of the curse and a display of knowledge about its creator, Frostthorn, he sent the others to bed and spent the night researching, arriving at breakfast in the morning with a list of alchemical ingredients necessary to break the curse, made up of chaoroot, roc tongue, niblestem, black dragon scale, and Sanctus. While the party was in Arnos, on the search for niblestem, he was contacted again about the ingredients on the list. He was able to go into more detail about each individually, as well as describe the condition in which each needed to be brought to him. Much of this knowledge was verified by local Epolo, a local vendor, and again by Master Deesh, a teacher at the Arnos Academy, though both claimed that Sanctus was only a myth. When confronted with this knowledge, he insisted that, while exceedingly rare, it was most definitely real. Niblestem When the party returned from the Isle of Cranes with niblestem, Alé informed him that he had finished gathering his things and had relocated to the hidden library maintained by Marr and some of the librarians from Arnos. They rushed him the niblestem and told them the story of its procurement, including the fight with the strange dragon-turned-woman at the summit of the island's volcano. Alé admitted to knowing the woman, calling her Arasine, and lamented her loss. When the party explained that they had brought her body, he requested it from them. The next morning, they awoke to find the body gone, but a mysterious dog was wandering the rooms Alé was in a much better mood. Before the group left once again, he directed them toward the mountains to the north, where roc tongue was once mined, and to the Sylos Forest beyond where the Chao lived. Roc Tongue and Chaoroot The party contacted Alé once again after obtaining roc tongue, to describe finding the mineral embeded in a troll. He spoke briefly about the peculiarity of such a situation, but claimed that he did perhaps understand what the troll's creator had been going for. After obtaining chaoroot, Alé was able to confirm that it was, indeed, in a proper condition for use, and learned of the party's slaying of the First Owlbear, which he claimed was quite impressive. When they arrived at the hideaway, they were greeted by Marr and the librarians, who claimed that Alé was sleeping. He arrived, preceded briefly by the dog, partway through their meal, and was treated to a more in-depth story of how they're adventures. After the meal, he took them to his personal study to add the new ingredients to the collection. In the study, Korgsnof noticed a new rug that he suspected may have been from the same Owlbear they'd killed in Sylos.